


i wanna lay in your arms when the world is burning

by thedesert



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedesert/pseuds/thedesert
Summary: Madge during the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Madge Undersee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	i wanna lay in your arms when the world is burning

**Author's Note:**

> might expand this into something more but, for now, this'll do.

Katniss stands, tall and proud, her voice hollow as she screams, “I volunteer!”

It hurts. It physically hurts. The only friend Madge Undersee has ever known is standing in the middle of the square, fists balled, a pink blush on her cheeks. “I volunteer!” she screams again, as if afraid no one heard her.

Everyone heard her. Of this, Madge is certain. She heard the gasps, felt herself stiffen. The square is silent. Wildeyed, she turns to her mother, finding her soft face amongst those lined with coal dust. Her mother’s face is white, her lips a thin line. Mrs. Undersee may not know Katniss well, but she knows her as the girl who makes her daughter smile, who brings a soft spot of sunlight in the bleak school hallways.

Madge is shaken out of her thoughts when she sees Katniss’ sister be picked up by Gale Hawthorne. She recognizes him, if only for a fleeting moment. Strong, sturdy, another friend of Katniss.

_ Katniss. _

Madge’s throat tightens as she sees Katniss mount the steps of the Justice Building, her blue dress brushing the backs of her knees. The wind blows a few strands of hair from her braid. When she speaks her name into the microphone, her voice is hoarse and quiet. Her eyes look out into the crowd, but they don’t focus on anything. Madge wishes for a brief moment for their gazes to lock, but they don’t.

Effie Trinket draws another name, a boy’s. Madge does not care. All she can focus on is Katniss. She swallows thickly as Katniss and Peeta Mellark are ushered into the Justice Building.

Somehow, she manages to push through the crowd, shoving and stepping on feet. She reaches her father as he dismounts the steps. “I have to see her,” she breathes, grabbing hold of his arm. “Please, Dad, I--”

Mayor Undersee must see the desperation in her eyes because he nods, and turns back around to lead her inside the building.

Madge sits on a chair a few feet away from the room where Katniss Everdeen is. Two Peacekeepers guard the door. She picks at her nails, leaving flecks of nail polish on the rug. The door opens. Madge jumps to her feet. She is surprised to see the baker exiting the room. Why is he visiting Katniss? Shouldn’t he be with his son, saying goodbye?

The baker gives her a half smile that she returns. “You may go in,” says one of the Peacekeepers, nodding towards Madge. She practically flies to the door.

Barely a foot away, Katniss stands. She looks very pale, her fingers clenching the hem of her dress. She is surprised to see Madge, that much is clear. “They say you get to take one token from your district,” Madge says. Her voice sounds hollow and scared to her own ears. “Will you wear this?” She holds out her golden mockingjay pin, drops it into Katniss’s rough hand. When she starts to protest, Madge closes her fingers around it. “You have to win.”

She wonders how she must look to Katniss. But, then again, she probably has more pressing matters to think about. Like the fact that she might be dead in a week and a half. Madge turns, reaches for the doorknob. Then she stops, breathes. She turns back around and throws her arms around Katniss Everdeen. The hug is quick and brief, as is the kiss she gives her friend’s check. She leaves, hoping the tears in her eyes aren’t obvious.


End file.
